A Lone Wolf Returns
by kellym01
Summary: what if kate married garth and humphry became a lone wolf and it changed him and he is now ten years later the fastest strongest and most vicouse wolf of them all what happens when he returns and tells of the northen wolf attack plz R&R i don't own alph and omega
1. Chapter 1

Kate as on a hunt closing in on some caribou memories of Humphrey kept resurfacing as she neared them, he had left ten years ago when he heard Kate was getting married. She was now only inches away from where she would pounce and take down her prey when another wolf took it down before she could even blink, the other wolf then tore the carcass open and began to take his fill.

"hey what do you think your doing that was our hunt" Kate snapped as about fifteen other wolves came out from hiding and glared at the wolf.

"well if it isn't the western pack wolves, haven't seen you guys for a while" the wolf said calmly before beginning to eat again.

"who are you and why did you ruin our hunt" Kate barked.

"don't you remember me Kate oh and how's barth and as for your hunt last time I was here you mucked it up anyway besides wolf's godda eat" he said as looked at Kate, Kate then gasped.

"Humphrey"

"yeah it's me" Humphrey said, Kate hadn't recognised him because he was bigger, more muscular, faster, his fur was more untamed and coarse, Kate then saw Humphrey's eyes, they were cold, unforgiving and they scared her they promised violence and belonged to a killer.

Kate then took Humphrey back to the pack and everyone gasped when they saw the old fun loving omega looking more like a killer, a hunter than a joker, behind them other wolves dragged the carcass

Humphrey then ignored to all the stares and walked into an empty cave and laid to sleep, he was then awoke a few hours later by the wolves moonlight howl, he padded towards the cave entrance and saw all of the wolves enjoying themselves, Humphrey then threw back his head and let out a blood curtailing howl, it was nothing like the other wolves howls this was an angry animal howl, everyone stopped and turned to where the howl was coming from, Garth then saw who was causing all the commotion and growled before leaping and running towards Humphrey's cave, he had gone back inside and laid down well aware that the leader of the pack was coming and he'd just ticked him off. Garth then stomped into the cave snarling.

"what's your problem Humphrey?" Garth snarled.

"go away" was his reply not caring who he was talking to.

"you can't talk to me like that I'm the leader of the pack and despite what you may think you are still a part of the pack" Garth snarled.

" I want nothing to do with 'your' pack and I'm not apart of it" Humphrey growled.

"so does that make you are enemy Humphrey?" Garth growled as he took a menacing step towards Humphrey.

"you don't want me to be your enemy…besides you should be more worried about the northern wolves, last I heard they were planning on attacking they're out of food" Humphrey huffed.

"the northern wolves?" Humphrey stated confused and worried the northern wolves were the most vicious, resilient and savage wolves there was, if they attacked they wouldn't stand a chance.

"you saw them?" Humphrey stated disbelief in his voice they killed anything that invaded their territory.

"I fought them" Humphrey said before getting up and going deeper into the cave.


	2. Chapter 2

Garth was speaking with the wolf council, it was developed after the uniting the packs, on the council was Kate, her parents and Garth and his parent. "if what he says is true we have trouble heading our way" Winston said worriedly.

"perhaps not…if Humphrey will help us fight them we may have a chance after all he said he faced them before right" Kate put in.

"I won't help you" said a new voice, everyone then turned and saw Humphrey at the entrance to his guys "this isn't pack and I'm not about to fight an army of wolves to protect this dump" Humphrey said coldly.

"oh you'll help us or I will tare you limb from limb, scratch out your eyes so can watch me do it then I'll through you to the northern wolves and make you watch as they tare your remains a part" eve growled, all the wolves backed away except Humphrey who didn't even flinch.

"still making empty threats I see" was all he said.

"it wasn't an empty threat" Kate barked as she launched herself at Humphrey who smirked and kicked her into the cave wall and pounced and was upon her in seconds, he then snarled baring his fangs and pulled back his paw revealing his incredibly sharp and deadly claws, he then brought them down into a slash and saw the fear in Kate's eyes as she flinched, and heard the claws break something, but felt nothing and slowly then opened her eyes and saw that Humphrey had clawed a five inch in depth claw marks into the cave, with only one slash, she then turned to him eyes shaking with far like the rest of her body, the other wolves couldn't believe it, the former fearless, vicious wolf turn into a small shaking puppy from the paws of one wolf.

"next time I will kill you like the last wolf that attacked me and before you ask yes it was a northern wolf five of them, I left one just barley alive, the sixth and told them to tell the northern wolves not to get into my way again, I'm only letting you live out of respect for my and Kate's past" Humphrey said as he began to leave the cave, Winston then noticed something on the cave wall wear Humphrey had scratch it.

"what is that?" Winston asked as he saw a thick block liquid slither down the cave wall.

"venom, incredibly deadly in the wild after I sharpen my claws I kill a poisonous snake and bathe my claws in it, I find it is very officially at bringing down prey at least ten times your own size" Humphrey explained as he jumped out of the cave.

Humphrey then walked to the forest river and began to drink and smirked, he knew someone was watching him and he could smell their fear, Humphrey pretended not to notice and left and walked around some trees and rocks until he ended up behind the one watching him, it was another wolf, but not just any wolf a northern wolf, he approached it slowly, northern wolves were always white and were known for their sharp teeth, claws and proud nature, there bodies had adapted to survive the most extreme cold weather and to find and catch their prey in impossible conditions, the northern wolf then tensed, he smelt Humphrey's sent and knew he was in trouble, Humphrey then jumped out from behind him, knocked ion his bac, stood on his belly and began pressing his paw against his neck with extreme pressure that almost killed him instantly. "what did I say you should do if you came across m…hmmm…to run away as feast as you can and not to look back, I know about your plans and your fortunate that I no longer live here, however, unfortunately for you I still care about some of the inhabitants and if you or any of your pack harm the ones I care for…well lets just say, there will be a slaughter, a massacre, full of blood and bitter sweet revenge as I tare every last one of your pack and that includes you and I will give each and everyone of you the most slow and painful death I can possibly give and you know I will deliver on that after what I did to your hunting group and the group you came looking for" Humphrey snarled before getting off the wolf and walking away, if it was any other wolf and the northern wolf would not have hesitated to attack him from behind for that threat and tare him a part, but this was the wolf that slaughtered two hunting groups easily and would do it again for the slightest reason.


End file.
